The Meeting of Three
by SadieStone
Summary: Three hero's of three different Parthenon's of gods go missing. Carter Kane, Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson. Everyone blames each other and unknown to them all, all three boys were traveling together in hopes of remembering something. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**The Meeting of Three**_

_**Summery: Three boys go missing, all in the same age group.**_

_**Carter Kane: Sixteen, last seen, Brooklyn House**_

_**Percy Jackson: Seventeen, last seen, Camp Half Blood**_

_**Jason Grace: Sixteen, last seen, Camp Jupiter**_

_**With all three major leaders missing, how will each group react to the discovery of one or more other groups of gods out there? Will they fight? Rated T for language.**_

_**Third Person POV-Night before disapearence**_

Two women stood and looked to eachother. All nodding, they both disapeared. One with a Goatskin cape appeared again in a room with a blonde hair boy fast asleep. "I am sorry for this, once again, Jason" The woman whispered. Then, with a silent snap of her fingers, his memorie of his friends were taken, all but that of Piper, Percy, and Thalia. He needed those.

She then snapped her fingers again, and he disapeared, then she disapeared, to go to another boy. This one was in a Cabin type thing. He had messy Black hair, also fast asleep "I'm so sorry for this, Percy. But we need this once more." She silently snapped her fingers, and his memorie was gone, all but of Annabeth, Jason, and Carter. He needed those. She snapped her fingers, and he joined Jason. She sighed as she felt the other woman appear next to her "He's asleep" She said.

They both disapeared and reapeared in another boys room. This one was african America, with brown hair. "I'm sorry about this Carter. But this is needed." The other woman whispered. The first one snapped her fingers once more, removing all memorie, expect that of Sadie, Percy, and Zia. He needed those.

She snapped her fingers once again, and he disapeared to join both other boys. "I'm sorry Isis" The first woman spoke after a moment "It's quite alright, Hera" Isis replied "I'm just worried of how they will all react. Learning of an entire other group of gods and goddess'. I don't know if Sadie can quite take it." "Sadie will be fine" Hera assured her "Come, the boys are waking." She nodded, and both disapeared.

_**Carter's POV**_

I sat up with my head banging and my memorie fuzzing. Where was I? I heard two others groan in a similar fashion, and saw two boys next to me, both rubbing their heads. "What in the world?" One with sea-green eyes groaned "I don't know Jason" he groaned.

I frowned as I placed the face with the name "Percy?" He asked. Percy's eyes trained in on me. "Carter?" He asked back. For somereason, I felt like I should hear it again, but I shook my head, and shakily stood up "You two alright?" I asked, extending my hands to help them up. The both took them gratefully, and painfully got to their feet "Yeah, were good"

Percy frowned "Carter" He said "How do I know you?" I frowned also. "I...I don't know." I said, I got a pain behind my right eye, and rubbed at it. "Man, I feel like I know you Percy, but I can't really remember how. And two other names, Piper and Thalia. Piper, don't remember how. And I think Thalia is my sister or something." He also rubbed his head.

"My memorie is missing" We all spoke in unison. We then sighed and said "How in the world did this happen!?" We all shrugged.

Suddenly, a growl was heard behind Percy, and upon seeing glowing eyes, I pushed him to the ground, and Jason and I both quickly dogded. I took out my sword, which somehow went from nothing, to just appearing in my hand with barely any concintration, Jason flipped a coin and it turned into a gold spear, and Percy uncapped a baldpoint pen that turned into a bronze sword.

We all charged and quickly killed it. I felt like I knew what it was, but couldn't place it.

This was gonna be a while. We all started to run as we heard another growl, and then another. "Come on!" I said. I could see lights in the distance. We ran fast, but it just got colder and colder as the night really set it. "I-I-I-It's F-F-Freezz-z-z-ing!" Percy shivered. "I-I-I K-Know!" I replied.

I saw a shop that was still open, and after a quick check of the thing that my sword came out of (And replacing my sword there) I found a few folds of bills, not much money, but just enough to stay alive for a little while if were conservative. "In there" Jason said, pointing to the same shop.

We ran in, and instantly enjoyed the heat. The man behind the counter said something to us, but I couldn't understand "Uh, Sorry?" I asked. The man smiled "Sorry" He said "I asked if you all would like to buy anything?" He had a russian accent. We were in Russia? "Uh, do you have any coats on sale?" Percy asked. The man smiled, and showed us to some thick coats that were easy to move in, but we were able to stay warm too. "Why don't you have coats?" He asked.

I quickly came up with an excuse. I felt like i've done it alot "We were heading home when we got stuck in a pothole. Unable to get out, we tryed walking, but it got cold to fast. We've still got a little while to go. We'd forgotten our coats at home like Idiots." The man raised an eyebrow "You all live toghter? You don't look related" Percy came in on that one "Jason and I are cousins" He said "Carter here is our friend. We came here visiting our grandparents, and they invited Carter to come along." Jason grinned and added "He was quick to agree, even though he's not a fan of the cold."

I glared at him and said "No ones a fan of the cold. No matter where you live, Jason" I felt like I've known them forever, but I didn't. I'd only known Percy's name. not Jasons.

I paid for the coats, and we left after a warm cup of the tea courtasie of the owners wife, no charge. "Thank you for teh tea, ma'am" I told her. She smiled, said your welcome, and we left.

"Come on" Jason said "We'd better try and figure out where we're going here." We all nodded, and started off.

_**Three months after that- Sadie's POV**_

"We can't go into war with them!" I shouted at Amos. He never listened! "Sadie" He said "They most likely are the ones who kiddnapped Carter! And you don't want us to fight him? He's your brother! And our Pharoh!"

I groaned "Have you not been listening!? They think _we_ have _their_ leaders! Jason Grace and Percy Jackson! They think we kiddnapped them! I've talked with one of them-" "YOU DID WHAT!?" Amos interuppted. "LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE, AMOS!" I yelled at him. Amos flinched at my tone. "I do listen to you Sadie" He said, Carefully "But now is not the time for it!"

I growled at him, much like an animal. I couldn't help but noticed Walt in the corner smirk slightly at that. Anubis was a jackel, I just growled like one. Ugh.

Amos flinched again, but before he could speak, I continued "It was Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. She swore on the River Styx to me that no greeks have Carter. And I swore to her that we did not know where Percy nor Jason was." "The River Styx has no meaning to us, Sadie!" "It does to them!" I argued "I know their costom! If you swear, and you break that swear, large conciceuncies are to be followed. Always. And to swear like that? Amos, I heard the thunder, sealing the deal. The greeks don't have Carter, and nor do the Romans, I also talked to their female and male Preator. Frank says that Percy and Jason were his friends, and swears on the River Styx that any information on Carter will be told right to us. And I swore on my grave that I will always tell him if I find anything on Precy or Jason. Same did I for Annabeth and Piper Mclean, Jason's girlfriend."

I took a deep breath, calming myself "They arn't the enemy, Amos. Whoever took all of the leaders are. Apparently, acording to Chiron, this has happened before, except the others normally ended up in the others place. Percy went Roman, Jason went Greek. Chiron said that it was Hera/Juno that did it. Isis has been completely silent to me for the last two years, _but _the night that Carter disapeared, I heard her apologize to me in my head!"

"Why did you never tell me!?" Amos demanded. "I did! You didn't listen!" Amos fliched again as he relized that I did indeed tell him that. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "No, Your not" I growled. "You never listened to me. Ever. Never let me go to Manhattan, never let me go on my own unless it was a quest, never let me speak if you thought I was wrong. Amos, I'm fifteen, and yet you and everyone else at the House of Life treat me like I wasn't the one who went to the sea of Chaos with Carter, like I wasn't the one who'd used Ma'at twice. Amos, I've done more then I should have in my few years as a magitian, and yet you still treat me like a child!"

I didn't wait for his reply. I turned, grabbed Walts hand, and marched out of the room. Only looking back to see Amos standing there, gawking at my retreating figure.

_**Percy's POV**_

It's been Three Months, and I've really gotten the hand of forgein languages. Carter was best at Russian, Jason was best at French, and I was best at German. We'd found that we'd already known another language each. Carter said his was called Anceint Egyptain, Jason said that his was Latin, and mine was Anceint Greek. We kinda figured that our Anceint languages really wouldn't work out.

Carter had changed the most. He was taller for one thing. About 6'4 now compaired to his 5'9 before. His hair's grown to his shoulders, and hes gotten buffer from fighting monsters 24/7, but he's skinny from not eating much.

All of us are.

Jason hadn't changed much. He was just an inch taller, about 6'2. Carter was the tallest of us now. His hair wasn't as long at Carters, but it was long. He was buffer too, but still skinny.

I changed the least. All that changed about me was that I was buffer, and my hair hadn't grown all that much. It just touched the base of my neck, and it barley reached the tip of my nose in the front. And of corse I was skinnier too.

We'd run into this patch of girls a few weeks back. Jason recognized ther leader as his sister, but non of us made contact. They were saying Carters name like it was the worst thing in the world. Sence Carter was our friend, we didn't want him hurt. Even if it ment us getting answers.

The girls had seen us for a moment, but when they tried to find us again, the couldn't.

Carter laughed as I was snapped out of my thoughts. "What are you laughing about?" I asked. "Just Jason" He snickered "He's trying to learn Russian better, but he's utterly failing" He added.

I snickered myself and Jason glared at us both, then rolled his eyes and smiled himself. Thats the thing about us, we can't stay mad at eachother long.

We just all hope that we remember something more than we do now soon.

_**Should I continue?**_  
_**I don't know... It's kinda strange XD**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKED READING!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**SadieStone**_


End file.
